


Instructions Not Included

by CrazyYetGreat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, No aliens or voltron, Trials of parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYetGreat/pseuds/CrazyYetGreat
Summary: Keith and Shiro have faced numerous trials throughout their lives. Each trial was different from one another but still showed itself to be difficult and hard. But that didn't stop them, in the end they were able to handle and feel competent enough to handle whatever life throws at them. Even though they feel that way, life is a force that will mess with you and is unpredictable.Now Shiro and Keith face a trial that will change them forever: parenthood.Keith and Shiro are married and they decide to adopt a child but neither of them know how exactly to care for a baby.





	Instructions Not Included

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying instead of doing this.

The pitter patter of the rain could be heard against the window along with the wind howling causing the leafs to rustle and the branches of the tree outside to creek. Nature was a force to be reckon with at times, and in April, storms were more frequent as well as flooding in certain areas of the city. Shiro didn’t mind though, stormy nights and cold nights gave him and Keith more reasons to barricade themselves in blankets and cuddle. Between Keith’s soft snores and hearing the rain splatter against the windows, Shiro did not know which he adored listening to. It’s a lie, he definitely loved hearing Keith snore since it was easier to tease him about it later in the morning.

The phone on one of the nightstands rang, Shiro gently untangled himself from his husband’s arms and picked the phone up. On the screen, with bright letters, it showed that it was 3 am and it was Allura who was calling. Allura was one of Keith’s childhood friends and one of the four people who he trusted with his life, Shiro became the fourth person during the time they dated.

“Hello,” Shiro said as he sat up. Keith’s arms found themselves around his waist and his head snuggling against Shiro’s lower back.

“Hello? Shiro sorry to wake you so early,” Allura sounded apologetic but from the years he got to know her, Shiro knew that Allura would only call in godforsaken hours in the morning if something terrible or important was happening. He learned that with the time she had called Keith to let him know about some stupid shit Lotor had done or if she needed help or when Keith had done something incredibly stupid by himself or when challenged by Lance. “Listen, I need you and Keith to hurry to the hospital. It’s about Miriam…”

“Did something happen?” Keith abruptly sat up and leaned his head towards Shiro in attempt to hear what happened. “Allura? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing bad if that’s what you’re thinking,” Allura took a deep breath and continued with a more cheerful tone. “Congratulations, in a couple hours you two will be parents.”

Shiro felt happiness swell in his chest, he set the phone down and turned on the light. Keith pressed his hand on one of Shiro’s thighs, asking for answers. He looked nervous, which was understandable when considering the reasons as to why Allura always calls so early.

“Takashi?” He began softly, “What happened? I-I couldn’t hear properly. Did something happen to Allura? Lotor?”

Keith was soon hugged by his husband, he looked up to him and was met with a kiss on his forehead. “The baby’s coming,” Shiro said breathlessly. He let go of Keith and cupped his face, “He’s coming Keith.”

* * *

 

By the age of twenty-six both Keith and Shiro decided that they were ready to have kids. They had looked at adopting agencies but Allura urged them to start in foster care first. Both Keith and Allura along with Lotor were in the foster care system and were even together in the same foster family. That was how the three of them met, although Allura was eventually adopted by her Uncle Coran and Lotor taken in by his grandmother and Keith moving around the system, all three of them were able to keep in touch. Allura and Lotor had stable phone numbers and homes, so that made it easy for Keith to call them no matter where he went, his foster parents would allow him to call whenever after he was done with his homework and before he went to bed.

The Munch’s, his first family, were a good family. In fact, all the families Keith had stayed at were good to him. But sadly, only one of them was willing to go through with an adoption. It was cheesy, and Lance did call him out on it, but Keith wanted to provide a foster child what he wanted growing up, a chance of having a family.

After discussing it with Shiro for about two days when they finally decided to go through with it. Their first foster child was a thirteen-year-old girl named Zuri, she was sweet and had soon became their world. Two years later, the Shirogane’s asked Zuri if she wanted to officially become part of their family. Ecstatically she agreed, that night was their happiest time and celebrated among friends.

Sadly, the happiness was short lived since one of the social workers, who was a colleague of Allura’s, explained that her biological mother refused to give consent for an adoption. The social worker also explained that her mother was working her ass off to be clean and have custody over her daughter again. Zuri’s mother had gotten a stable job with a good income and a nice apartment for the both of them. She had attended aa meetings frequently and all her drug tests came negative. She was really trying to get Zuri back, and it tore their hearts when Zuri was asked who she wanted to be with. Her mother, although being a major alcoholic, did provide Zuri with happiness. Other than being an alcoholic, the only thing that woman had done was steal some food for her and her daughter to eat which led her to go to prison for it.

In the end, it didn’t work out. After a year of being cleaned and constant social work check-ups, Zuri returned to her mother. Lance tried to comfort them by telling them that if it was meant to be, it was meant to be and not to lose hope. As long as they were friends, they will always have hope to have a child. And he was right, through Allura’s connections and patience that hope soon turned to Miriam Gutierrez.

She was a rather tall woman at the height of five feet and eleven inches and long curly red hair with pale skin, she broke all the Latino stereotypes. At the age of twenty she found herself alone and pregnant. Because of her own religious beliefs, she did not want to abort but also knew she wasn’t ready to be a parent. For that reason, she talked to a social worker about putting her child on adoption. Through fate or coincidence, the social worker who she talked to and ultimately told Miriam about Keith and Shiro was Allura.

After meeting in person, she agreed to giving Keith and Shiro her child’s custody. After seven months of getting to know Miriam and attending every appointment with her, it was nearing to the baby’s birth. But he was a week overdue, the doctors explained that he was taking his time and because he went past his due date, they were unsure of when he would be born.

* * *

 

After racing to the hospital through a storm, Keith and Shiro reached the labor wing of the hospital. Allura and Coran met them with a hug and Allura kissed Keith on the cheek. She told them that Miriam was having some complications so she was going to have a caesarean section, and since only one person was allowed in, her mother accompanied her. Shiro nervously turned to his husband and Allura assured them that she wasn’t trying to convince her daughter to keep the baby again. They sat down in the waiting room and waited.

Ten minutes later, Lotor arrived with coffee. Joked about the hard trials that will await them and flirted with one of the ladies also in the room. Twenty minutes later, a very disheveled Hunk arrived with a very tired looking Lance. Like Allura, Hunk hugged the parents to be and congratulated them. Lance grinned at them and also congratulated them. Shortly after Hunk and Lance arrived, Pidge and Matt came through the door. Pidge sat next to Shiro and Matt amicably talked to Keith about how excited he was.

Finally, after forty minutes of waiting, Doña Rosario came out with tear stained cheeks and a smile urging for Keith and Shiro to follow her.

“Well go on,” Lance said through sips between his coffee. Keith gave them a small nod and Shiro took his hand.

They entered the room and stood next to the bedside. Miriam looked exhausted, her red hair was made into a messy bun and her eyes looked swollen. Her upper torso was covered with a blanket but it was obvious she didn’t have her robe on. Near her chest, a small bundle was located with his little arms gripping the blanket.

“Keith, Takashi, you both made it,” Miriam said with a rusty voice. She gently picked up the baby and looked at them. “Here, hold him.”

Shiro turned to Keith and nudged him forward. Very carefully Keith picked up the baby. He made sure to support the baby’s head and have him covered with his white with colorful monkey’s blanket. The baby stirred and Keith gently cooed, Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and laid his head on top of his husband’s shoulder. The baby boy was still a tad red, his eyes were closed and his small tongue showed as he yawned.

They were in awe of the baby in Keith’s arms. Gently, Shiro moved one of his hands and gently brushed the child’s cheek. The baby in response crinkled his face and gently opened his eyes. Those eyes were the sweetest gray they have ever seen but they only remained opened for a bit since the glare of the lights was too much for the baby to handled.

“Hi,” Keith cooed softly. “You sure are late, you know that?” The baby only yawned and his small lips seemed to have moved forward creating the illusion that he was smiling. No, he was smiling and it made Keith feel weak to his knees. Shiro’s grip tightened and he burrowed his face on the side of Keith’s neck.

“Hi baby,” Shiro moved in front of Keith and the baby ended up in his arms. “We’re your parents.”

In response to that, the small child yawned loudly and a small fart was heard. Shiro let out a breathless laugh and gently rocked his son. “Have you decided on a name yet?” Interrupted Doña Rosario.

Shiro and Keith looked at one another and then at the baby and then at one another again. They had narrowed a couple names during those seven months but the whole name thing just did not click with them at the moment. Doña Rosario gave them an incredulous look and then looked at the little white board in the room. It only had how much the baby weighed and the name of the parents. The only thing missing was his own name.

“So, what’s his name?” Asked Miriam. She looked at them more patiently than her mother.

“You know what name I like, Takashi.” Keith said as he looked at his husband. Keith took the little boy from Shiro’s arms.

A bit embarrassed, Shiro walked in front of the white board and with the red marker that was there, he wrote a name. With a small smile, he moved to the side to allow everyone in the room to see what he wrote.

“Ryou?”

“Yes, that’s right. He’s name is Ryou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for making it all the way to the end. I love Lotor okay, we know nothing of how he will be characterized in this new show so I want to try and build his character differently. As for the name Ryou, he was Shiro's twin from GoLion and I included the name for a reason. 
> 
> You can hit me up at: awesomeshortgirl.tumblr.com


End file.
